The Present Disclosure relates, generally, to an electrical connector assembly and a connecting member thereof, and, more particularly, to a connecting member capable of assembling two or more electrical connectors together.
As personal consumer electronic products (such as GPS, MP3 players, mobile phones, U disks, DVD players, etc.) become increasingly widely used, a single electrical connector interface (such as a Mini-USB Interface), provided originally on an application device (such as an automobile, a display device) has already become insufficient. Accordingly, adding new electrical connector interfaces is required to meet requirements for simultaneous use of a plurality of consumer electronic products. Therefore, a new electrical connector assembly structure is required to simultaneously fix a plurality of electrical connectors to the application device.
Chinese Patent Application No. 200420118681.3, the content of which is hereby incorporated herein in its entirety, discloses an electrical connector fixing device, which can assemble at least one electrical connector inside a machine body of an electronic device. The fixing device comprises a housing provided on the machine body, and includes at least an electrical connector receiving space structure portion and a pressing plate structure portion. The electrical connector receiving space structure portion is used for providing the electrical connector. The pressing plate structure portion is used for allowing compression deformation of the electrical connector receiving space structure to clamp and fix the electrical connector. A retaining piece engages and fixes the housing to the machine body and is capable of pressing the pressing plate structure portion. The retaining piece comprises a first connecting piece fixedly provided to the machine body and a second connecting piece engaged with the first connecting piece. This electrical connector fixing device can clamp and fix the electrical connector only after the second connecting piece and the first connecting piece, which is locked on the machine body, are engaged with each other, which is inconvenient during assembling. Therefore, it is necessary to improve the conventional electrical connector fixing device.